Don't Know Where to Run
by FaberryGleek4Ever
Summary: It's 2019, and all the original New Directions and their mentor have left, leaving the Glee club completely forgotten about. But now, a young drama teacher is ready to get the club up and running again. Is she in for more than she was expecting?
1. Chapter 1

OC CONTEST:

Okay, hello everyone. This is my first OC story, and I'm really looking forward to being able to write it.

So, what you need to know is that this is set in 2019, seven years after the original New Directions graduated from McKinley. Will Schuester, the man who took them to win Nationals two years in a row left in 2015 to start a family with Emma, and since then the New Directions have plummeted, being completely forgotten about.

Now, four years later Phoebe Parrish, a young drama teacher has decided to start it up again.

Now, I need _you_ to send your OC's in. They can be student/teacher/glee clubber/cheerio/jock/even a Warbler or Vocal Adrenaline member if you want. Please follow the basic guidelines of the form and alter it slightly if you want to audition for a teacher.

Name: (First, middle, last)

Nickname:

Gender:

Age/Birthday: (Date, and are they a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior?)

Appearance: (Give me detail. Hair, eyes, skin, height, build, scars, birthmarks, clothing? Also you can post a link of a photo if you think it could help me get a better feel for what they look like.)

Personality: (What are they like? Do they appear mean because they're shielding themselves? Is there a reason they act the way they do? And are they laid back and open etc.?)

Family: (Give me the need to know basics on their family. Appearance, age, personality, occupation? And how your character gets on with that family member).

History: (Tell me about their past? Any stories about them I should know?)

Stereotype: (Do they have one? Or are they their own person?)

Sexuality: (Straight, gay, bi-sexual, bi-curious)

Music: Do they have any specific preference of music? Do they like pop or rock? Or do they hate jazz and country? Also, if they sing, tell me about their voice. Do they have a rough rockers voice? Or do they belt out lyrics with power?)

Religion: (Catholic, Jewish, undecided etc.)

Hobbies: (What do they like to do in their spare time? Read, write, run, sing, dance, etc.)

Glee: (Are they in Glee? If so, give me a song they audition with. Also, do you think they should enter the club straight away or hold back a while?)

Allergies/Medical Conditions: (Are they allergic to anything? Do they have a medical condition? Do they have asthma, OCD, a weak bone structure, etc?)

Friends: (Who are they most likely to become friends with? Do they even make friends?)

Instruments: (Do they play any? Did they use to? Do they want to?)

Nationality:

Relationships: (Do they look for relationships or quick flings? Would they cheat? What do they think of cheaters? Would they forgive or never trust cheaters again?)

Enemies: (Do they make enemies easily? Who would they consider an enemy?)

Fears: (Are they scared of anything? Why are they scared of this? Did something happen?)

Future: (What do you want to happen to your character? Is there something in particular? Do you want them to cheat on someone, or maybe lose a family member?)

Rumours: (Are they likely to spread rumours or believe them?)

Other: (Did I miss something you think I need to know about them?)

I'll also let people know that during the story people who originally entered, but weren't picked may be featured later on to heat things up. So, if not picked straight away, you still have a chance.

During the story if you don't like how I'm portraying your character, then let me know via PM, because they are _your_ characters.

You can enter as many times as you like, but don't go overboard.

Also, if you're late with your audition by a couple of days, please tell me, and I'll probably let you audition anyway.

If I don't get ten auditions by the deadline, it will be extended by a week.

ENTRY DEADLINE: Sunday 12th February 12AM


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much to everyone who has auditioned. I got quite a lot of auditions, meaning it'll probably take me a few days to re-read everyone's and decide who will be in it. If you REALLY want to do another audition do it within the next day or it probably won't be counted.


	3. Final Cast

So the results are in, and here is the final list!

Freshman:

Katrina Olivia McBride by Hollywollypolly

Genevieve Isobel Marie Moore by ShortLittlePixie

Zander Lucas Barrety by only-one-of-my-kind-7

Caden James Greene by NoraMermaid

Sophomore:

Winter Allison Delgado by criminal-minds-jj-foreva

Ryder James Jackson by smellslikerain

Suzy Jennifer Song by S-Sana-N

Emily S. Bloom by TheGreatWritter

Marama Rose Fitzpatrick by BitchAmI

Victoria Lily Stranger by perfectlyODD

Nina Savannah Grannis by DolphinsareGayShark

Thomas Jacob Barlow by Fizzy Starburst

Junior:

Justin Callaway by Theunitedstateofme

Claude Montague by Theunitedstateofme

Aime Duval by AmberLance

Hayley Rayne Storm by New-Classic22

Nicolette Callista Axel by G6-flying

Carmen Elena Ramos by Laiquahen

Oscar Larson by Laiquahen

Senior:

Alexander Jason West by G6-flying

Teachers:

Edmund Theodore Henderson by Cloverifique

Patch Princeton Evans by Theunitedstateofme

Michael Buttons by Cloverifique

Antonio Rivera by Laiquahen

Byron McCarthy (my own OC)

Sorry, I would've posted this a few days ago, but I couldn't log into FanFiction

It was very hard to choose a certain amount, due to all of the auditions, but this is it. Just to let you know, just because they have been accepted, doesn't mean they'll be featured straight away. Due to the fact that there are quite a few, I'm going to spread out when they're going to be seen during the story.

You may have to wait up to five chapters for them to be introduced, but I'm planning on giving them all an equal amount of story arcs and so forth.

The first chapter _should_ be up within a week, but no promises, as I have a lot of work to do with school, and I'm also competing in a soccer tournament this weekend, cutting my time short.


	4. The Beginning

CHAPTER 1

Phoebe Parrish stepped out of her Audi, which she'd recently bought as a present to herself for her birthday. Closing the door as she slung her bag over her shoulder, she jammed her keys into the pocket of her skirt, which was colourful, with butterflies and flowers adorning the silk. She took in the fresh morning air as she began walking into the school, which obviously needed to be repainted. The 'William McKinley High School' sign's paint was cracking, and was starting to look like it said 'Willi Kinley High Scool'.

She noticed a bunch of football players goofing around as they pushed each other around and made moves on the cheerleaders. They were exactly the same back when she was in high school, but probably not as bad.

Stepping through the main entrance, she began to shuffle her was through the hallways, trying to make her way passed the hoard of students, who much to her chagrin were considerably taller than her short stature, standing at 5'2. She had decided that she was going to have a talk with Principal Figgins' in his office, in hopes of convincing him to start up the glee club again. She'd been teaching at this school for two years now, and only recently discovered that they'd had a glee club.

She was shocked to find that they'd just left it after Will Schuester had quit. What a waste of a fun way to express yourself through song. Though personally, she didn't have the _best_ voice, but she liked to sing every now and then. And she thought she could bring a good new vibe to the club. She was young, pumped and ready.

She was instantly cut out of her thoughts when she heard a loud bang, and was immediately drawn to the five girls standing in front a slightly cowering boy. Phoebe instantly realised there was going to be trouble when she noticed that they were wearing Cheerios' uniforms. She swiftly walked up to the group of teenagers, seeing a boy drenched from head to toe in an ice cold slushy.

Without a second thought, she knew who the main culprit was, seeing as the only one who still insisted on slushying people was Ms Nicolette Axel. It wasn't even first period yet of the first day back. The girl drove her nuts with her silly antics. She knew she could do many things in life, but she insisted on focusing more on harassing people.

"Nicolette." She spoke as she walked up to the five, and stood in front of the boy, facing them.

The girl's smirk instantly turned into an ice cold glare. She knew her student didn't like her; because she was one of the few who didn't put up with her crap. Phoebe brushed her dark brown bangs out of her eyes so she could reinforce her own glare.

"Ms Parrish." The girl began, her high tight pony tail bobbing up and down as she spoke. She absently wondered if it cut off her circulation that it was so tight. "I was just welcoming him to McKinley."

"Well, let me welcome you to your junior year with a detention in my office, after school, for an hour. And that goes for the rest of you too."

"I'm sorry Ms, but I've got Cheerio's practice, and I doubt Coach Sylvester would like you taking her Captain away." She smiled, as she handed the large slushie cup in her hand to another Cheerio, who she recognized as Nina Grannis, and she gave her a disappointed look, resulting in her to look away guilty.

"I think I'll have a talk with her myself." Phoebe replied before turning to look at the victim. He was awkwardly standing there, his expression pained as he looked down at the floor.

"What's going on here?" Phoebe heard someone ask, and turned her head to see Patch Evans, the French teacher, walking up to them, his leather shoes making a squeaking sound as he neared them. She'd always admired the man's looks, his handsome dishevelled looks very attracting, even though he towered over her, being a foot taller.

Looking pointedly at the girls, he stopped to the side of them, before looking towards Phoebe, then the boy.

"These girls here slushied him," she said pointing to the boy. "Patch, would you mind helping to clean him up?"

Nodding, he walked over to the kid, asking him to follow him, but not before giving Phoebe a charming smile.

"Girls, I expect to see you straight after school. I don't want any excuses," and with that she walked passed them, signalled for the crowd to disperse, and made her way to Figgins' office. She didn't like being the strict teacher, but how else would they learn if they weren't disciplined.

Turning a corner, she caught sight of the glass doors that led into Figgins' office, and she quickly sped up her pace, not looking for anymore distractions. Pushing passed everyone in her way, she pushed through the doors, walked past the short chubby secretary who had her head resting against the desk asleep, and opened the doors to see Figgins' reading something.

Looking up, the Indian man seemed indifferent about the teacher in his office. "What can I do for you Phoebe?"

"I was wandering whether we could start up the Glee club again?" She asked, cutting straight to the point.

He stared blankly at her for a few seconds before processing what she'd just said. "I doubt that would be a good idea. You're already quite booked up with the drama department and Damian, and I wouldn't recommend a 34-"

"26."

"26 year old women like you would need the extra pressure. And I don't think I can handle Sue again." He spoke, grumbling the last part

She smiled at the sound of her eight year old son's name, then frowned when she heard Sue's. She was like a big bully, and though many had said she'd lightened down, she thinks they only said that to convince their selves. It was only when you broke down the barriers that you found a caring woman, though she'd yet to see that happen.

"That won't stop me. I think it's a good way to have students express themselves."

"You sound just like William." He mumbled as he looked as his paper.

Phoebe simply smiled as she leaned on his old falling apart desk speaking, "Just think Figgins'. What if we make it to regionals? To nationals? Even internationals. Think about how much recognition McKinley would get for this." She chirruped, knowing it worked perk his interest.

And so it did as he looked up to her and gave a small smile before nodding his head. "I guess we could try it out and see how many people decide to sign up." He replied as he ran a hand through his balding hair. "But…" He started. "If you don't have at least five people by the end of the week, we're cancelling this idea. Okay?"

She instantly nodded; her short bob styled hair shaking as she did this. "You won't regret this." She replied happily.

"He won't regret what little Oompa Loompa?"

Turning around, Phoebe looked up in horror when she heard Sue Sylvester's voice float into the room as the door opened and closed. She knew that Sue had never been very fond of Glee from her memory, and she couldn't use the harassment she was sure to get from the woman if she tried to start it up again. You would think that after she had a child she'd calm down. Wrong… she only got worse.

"Nothing that would concern you Sue." She replied to the tall black tracksuit wearing woman.

Sue simply smiled menacingly at her. "C'mon Oopma, Aunty Sue wants to know."

She gritted her teeth. She really hated it when she called her _Oompa Loompa_. She was short, yes, but she was not fat, unlike those things. She liked being in shape, it made her feel proud of herself, but Sue always had to be degrading. You'd think she'd be retired by now.

"I'm planning on starting up the glee club again." She said, giving in.

Sue's smile instantly fell, turning into a death glare. "Not again. I had to put up with William and his bunch of misfits for far too long to have them come back again. This is simply unacceptable."

"Too bad, Figgins' has already given me the go ahead." She replied, turning back to the man in question, who looked like a deer caught in headlights as he shook his head at her before turning back to Sue, looking absolutely terrified. Catching Phoebe's gaze once again, he mouthed 'Save me'.

She watched as Sue walked up to Figgins' desk as she stared at him. "Is this true?" She asked sweetly, but you could see what she really wanted to say.

"Um… um…" He stuttered, looking absolutely terrified.

Phoebe, who could tell this wasn't going to end well, slowly tried to make her way towards the door. Opening it slightly, she watched as Sue scolded the poor man. She didn't exactly want to leave him there in that position, but she didn't want to risk being yelled at either, especially when she needed to set up her first drama lesson of the year.

She was thankful that Sue was too engrossed in her one sided yelling match that she didn't even notice Phoebe had left, who was now safely outside and heading to her first lesson, a victorious smile spreading across her face as she took the Glee audition forms out of her bag. Yes, she'd come prepared, because she knew she'd manage to convince Figgins', which she did. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of the school getting noticed.

Making her way to the bulletin board, she took out a pin holding up with AV club signup sheet and pinned the Glee club list to the board in the very centre, hoping it would draw the right people's attention. She knew most of the kids at this school would find this not the best idea, but she had her ways to getting them to join. She'd make sure it looked good so they couldn't resist.


	5. Newbies and Oldies

**Sorry for the wait everyone, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Caden Greene slouched down as he walked down the hallway, cluttered with teenagers as he followed a teacher. He tried to avoid all the stares he was getting from the students as they noticed his slushy stained clothing. As he looked up, he noticed the teacher turning into a bathroom, so he entered, and looked around, thankful that no one else was there.

"C'mere." The teacher spoke, as he gestured for him to come over to the sink, where he was now holding some paper towels.

Nodding, he did as he was told and walked over, taking off his jacket and dumping it into one of the sinks on his way.

"So, what happened to make them slushy you?" The man asked curiously as he dabbed at the boy's face to try and remove the stinging cold ice.

"I accidentally bumped into one of them." He said so softly that the teacher had to strain to hear him.

"Ah, I see." Was his reply as he instructed him to lean down and rest his head on the sink so he could wash his hair. With his head resting against the sink and the warm water dampening his hair, Caden took some time to think. The bell hadn't even rung and he'd already made enemies. He hadn't meant to. He'd been simply walking to get to his locker he'd been shown two days ago during the orientation. Some jocks had thought it would be funny to try and trip him up, and he'd gone flying into a blonde cheerleader.

Big mistake, 'cause next thing he knew, she was surrounded by a group of cheerleaders, and one of them hands her a large cup, while they all have their own. He was confused for a few seconds until the impact of the slushies' came in at full force as it sped towards him from all different directions, and he felt himself against the lockers, trying not to hurl over in sheer pain.

"There we go."

Caden was snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of the teacher. Standing up from the sink, he ran his fingers through his hair, happy that most of it was out. Then he remembered his clothes were still ruined.

"Don't worry; I know what you're thinking. We'll find some clothes in the lost and found for you." The teacher man said with a warm smile as he motioned for him to follow. He picked up his jacket as they walked next to each other through the loud hall. The man started talking again. "By the way, call me Patch, Mr. Evans seems too formal." He grinned. "I'm the French teacher around here."

Caden nodded and decided to introduce himself. "Caden Greene," he replied, "I'm a freshman."

"I thought so. Most people try to avoid Nicolette like the plague. I sure as hell do." He laughed.

They turned a corner where they came face to face with a tall woman wearing a red tracksuit, and it matched her equally red face. "Out of my way!" She screamed as she shoved a few students into the rows of lockers. He instinctively cowered back in fear at the mad woman's rampage through the hallway.

"Hey Sue! It's only the first day! Don't kill them yet!" Patch shouted at Sue, who glared at him as she continued passed him with a grunt of annoyance.

"Caden that is Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerio's. I highly recommend you don't cross her." He suggested as they stopped by a large glass door that you could see through into what he recognized to be Principal Figgins' office.

Opening the door Patch greeted the woman behind the desk who looked like she was ready to fall asleep. "Here's the lost and found, take anything you like, once something's here, it always seems to stay." He said pointing to a row of four boxes filled with a bunch of different things.

* * *

><p>Outside of the school, a silver Alfa Romeo drove into the parking lot, earning a few whistles from some jocks. Inside, a Greek girl sat in the front passenger's seat, her long wavy dark brown hair that was coloured with blue highlights framing her face perfectly, and a bright smile adorning her features. Yes, Winter Delgado was nervous to be starting at a foreign new school, but she was also excited to see what it had in store for her.<p>

As her mother parked the car Winter's grandfather had bought her for her 15th birthday, she couldn't help but grin at the fact that this would officially be her car when she got her driver's license. She couldn't wait.

Pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, she turned to look at her mother, the older woman's expressive hazel green eyes sparkling as she gave her daughter a small smile.

"Bonne chance au miel." _Good luck honey._ She said, her obviously Greek accent speaking French as she gave her daughter a small hug. Though they weren't French, it was the language they always spoke, since that was the longest place they'd lived together when Winter was younger, and it _was_ her first language.

"Aimez-vous maman." _Love you mum_. She replied cheerily as she quickly straightened out her loose shirt and cardigan as she opened the door, stepping out and closing the door. The window wound down though as her mother leaned across to say something. "Aussi n'oubliez pas de me rencontrer et votre père à l'haricot de Lima après l'école." _Also don't forget to meet me and your father at the Lima Bean after school._

Winter nodded with a smile and watched as the car drove away. Slinging her shoulder bag on, she headed towards the school, her brown leather boots clicking with every step she took. Before she could enter the main entrance though, she was stopped by a tall handsome guy who was wearing a flirtatious grin.

"Hey gorgeous." He said in a thick Italian accent as he leaned against the railings leading to the main entrance of McKinley. "What's your name?"

"Winter." She replied.

"What a beautiful name. I'm Claude." He grinned. "You new 'round here? I haven't seen you before. And I don't think I could forget such a pretty face." He asked curiously.

"Yea I am."

"Where you from? 'Cause I can't quite pick your accent."

"Greece, but I move around a lot. And what about you? Italy?" She replied, her bright blue eyes sparkling as she watched the gorgeous guy in front of her push himself off of the rails, his shirt tight showing off obvious muscle.

"Spot on babe. So, what brings you to Lima, Ohio of all places?" He asked as he motioned for her to follow him, which she instantly did, standing beside him as they passed a group of girls by the entrance who all seemed to be looking longingly at him as they entered the school, where they were bombarded by a hoard of students.

Winter looked around, shocked at how many of them there were. She'd never been to a school; she'd always been home-schooled due to the fact that she moved around a lot due to her parent's jobs, even though she was pretty sure that she may be staying in Lima until she left school due to her dad's condition. She flinched at the memory, not wanting to remember what had happened in Germany a few years ago.

Shaking her head, she looked up at Claude, a small smile gracing her delicate features. "My mum got a job here." She replied as she quickly dodged a basketball some guy nearly hurled into her.

"Oi! AJ, careful where you throw that thing!" Claude yelled at the guy, who was tall with black hair, and sporting a letterman jacket.

He simply laughed with his friends and walked up to the two, looking at Claude. "I was just showing these newbies how to throw a ball." He smiled before he seemed to notice Winter, and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who's the pretty lady?"

"This is Winter. Winter, this is AJ." He introduced the two.

"Hi." She said in reply.

He smiled a charming smile, and began to say something, but before he could reply, a blonde girl had intervened, looping arms with AJ. Winter looked up at her, slightly taken aback by her cold glare that she was directing straight at her. Winter felt uncomfortable under the intensity of her gaze.

She flinched slightly when she felt Claude's hand on her shoulder, but no one a part from the girl seemed to notice. "Why hello there Nicolette. I'm sorry for holding up your man." He told her cheekily.

"Well, better be going, it was nice meeting ya." He said, winking at Winter, "C'mon Nikki." He said unhooking his arm from Nikki's and grabbing her hand instead before walking off with her.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Nikki asked disapprovingly.<p>

"Huh?" AJ asked before realising what she'd said. "Oh. Winter and Claude."

"Winter? What a stupid name. What, her parents too dumb to come up with anything else?" She sneered, clutching onto his hand and leaning into him.

"Ah, c'mon, don't get all over possessive, she was hanging with Claude. They're probably going out already." He laughed, adjusting his jacket with his free hand and grinning at a few girls as he walked with his girlfriend.

She slapped his arm to get his attention, and he turned back to her with a cheeky grin.

"Stop checking other girls out!" She groaned, annoyed with his stupid behaviour. "I need to tell you what that bitch Ms Parrish did today."

AJ started laughing, and wouldn't stop, even when Nikki slapped him again. "Alexander Jason West!" She yelled, pushing him. Clutching his stomach he tried to stop laughing, and it eventually dissipated into soft hiccups as tears threatened to spill he'd been laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry." He hiccupped. "It's just that it's only the first day and you're _already_ complaining about her. What'd she do this time? Look at you?" He asked in a few breaths. He still remembered last year when Ms Parrish had asked her to let another student, that really tall chick Vicky, Ria or whatever he didn't care, borrow her Maths book when she was subbing for one of her classes.

He'd had to listen to her rant about how stupid and how much of a blonde bimbo she was (which he'd found funny, considering Nikki was blonde herself, though he didn't dear say anything) the entire thirty minute trip to his place after school.

"She gave me _detention_!"

AJ's eyes bugged out, as he tried not to laugh again. Ms Parrish was the only teacher who dared give to give her a detention, but he wondered why. "And why is that beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands firmly on her hips, "I slushied some freshman for bumping into me."

"Well, that may be why." He laughed. "Anyways, you wanna go out for dinner round seven?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I guess I could." She sighed and grabbed his hand once again, smiling. "C'mon."

* * *

><p>Rolling her eyes as she walked past the school's 'power couple', Carmon Ramos (but she recommends you call her by her middle name, Elena, or you might be punched) rolled up her leather jacket to look at her watch, and saw that she still had ten minutes until first period. God, she was bored already. Stupid school, she could be in bed sleeping right now if it weren't for it. <em>Or<em> she could be fucking someone. Mm, she liked the sound of the second one better.

Pushing passed some students; she tried to shove her wild black hair out of her eyes, trying to see if she could find Oscar Larson, or as she liked to call him, Romeo. She needed to ask which homeroom they were in, as she'd forgotten her stuff in her locker, which was on the other side of the school… and she really couldn't be bothered going back.

She was lucky enough to know the idiot was in her homeroom. Spotting a head of curls she instantly recognized to be him, she shoved a guy into a locker to get to her destination. "Hey Romeo!" She called out when she saw him flirting with some chick. "Scram Blondie." She said to the girl as she pushed her to the side, and she ran for it as Elena and stood in front of Oscar.

"Elena." He acknowledged. "What brings you here?" He asked, adjusting his green and brown scarf around his neck as he looked down at the shorter girl.

"Where's our homeroom?" She asked instantly, wanting to stop talking to him already and be on her way.

"And how come you don't already know that yourself?" He asked playfully.

"Don't push me Larson. Spit it out already."

"Alrighty, don't get your knickers in a twist. It's room 349."

"Thank-you." She said sarcastically. She was about to turn and leave, when something caught her eye. _Glee Club_. "What the fuck is a glee club?"

Oscar furrowed his brows, but when he noticed her gaze somewhere else, he turned around to look at the notice board behind him. He instantly grinned.

She looked at him curiously. "What's gotten you so up all of a sudden?"

"Glee club." He replied.

"Mind telling me what that _is_ exactly."

"It's, like… a show choir. You get to sing and stuff."

Her face contorted up in disgust. "Gross." She muttered. It was probably where loser hung out. Why the hell would anyone waste their time in a show choir?

"Hey! We should join. It'll be fun."

She laughed out loud. "Like hell I'm joining that."

"Oh c'mon, I've heard you sing, you're pretty good." He said as he took a pen out of his pocket and neatly wrote his name at the top.

"I don't wanna sing a bunch of gay show tunes, Broadway boy." She replied as she went to turn around, but was held back when he grabbed her arm gently. She looked down at it and glared before looking back up to him. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Just write your name."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"_No_."

"_**Yes**_."

"Just shut the fuck up you retard and give me the goddamn pen!" She groaned as she snatched it out of his hand and quickly wrote her own name.

"You see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked playfully.

"Shut up."

**So far you've met Phoebe Parrish, Nicolette Axel and Alexander West (G6-flying), Caden Greene (NoraMermaid), Patch Evans and Claude Montague (theunitedstatesofme), Winter Delgado (Criminal-Minds-JJ-Foreva) and Carmen Ramos and Oscar Larson (Laiquahen), plus some brief mentions of Nina Grannis and Victoria Stranger. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to start on the next one.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**FaberryGleek4Ever**


	6. Three Minutes

Chapter 3

Suzy Song ran down the hallways of McKinley High School, not wanting to be late for her first class of the year. She may have still had three minutes, but she had to run from one side to the other. She'd overslept this morning, sleeping through her alarm clock, and waking up 20 minutes later. She was in a rush to say the least. Throwing on the first thing she found, she was out in less than a minute, her hair messy, her eyes filled with sleep and her stomach growling.

She was attempting to push people out of the way so she could get to her destination, but they were all blocking her in. Grunting in disapproval, she slipped passed a few jocks, nearly bumping into some cheerleaders (which she didn't. Thank. God), and dodged an angry Sue Sylvester. That woman scared her.

Apparently she wasn't having the best day, and next thing she knew, she'd rammed straight into someone, sending them both hurling back into the floor, Suzy on top.

_Damn it_, she thought to herself, praying it wasn't a Cheerio, she couldn't deal with that right now, she'd forgotten a change of clothes just in case she was slushied. It'd only happened twice her freshman year, but she still didn't want to risk it.

Cracking an eye open, she sighed in relief when she saw it was only Emily Bloom… wait… oh crap. She wouldn't hear the end of this now.

"Get off of me!" Emily yelled, getting the attention of all the other students. Great, just great, just what she needed. Standing up, she readjusted her baggy pants and picked up her bag, and went to help Emily with her sheet music which was now scattered on the floor, only to have her put a hand out and tell her no, before doing it herself.

"Sorry Em, I can help." She said, but Emily only ignored her. Sighing, Suzy slung her bag back on and look down at her somewhat friend. Okay, they weren't _really_ friends, but they still hung out from time to time, and last year they'd been 'homeroom buddies' as Mrs. McClain had put it, so she knew her a bit.

She was about to walk away when she spotted a tall jock pick up some of the papers and laugh. It was Harrison Lorry, a popular but selfish jock, who had fun bullying people. "What do we 'ave ere'?" He chuckled, as his eyes scanned the music.

Suzy gritted her teeth at his cocky voice spoke smoothly, a cruel smirk tugging at his lips. "Hey! Give that back!" Emily yelled, standing up, other sheets in hand as she stuffed them back into her notebook and squared her shoulders as she looked at him. "Ya know what Bloomers?" He asked tauntingly, waving the music in the air as people started crowding around the group. "I think I'll have a look at your precious shit, or whatever this garbage is." He laughed, resulting in the crowd to follow suit, in fear that if they didn't, they'd regret it.

Though Harrison wasn't violent, he would certainly make your life a living hell with the help of his evil minions. He was the star player on McKinley's hockey team, meaning he had major authority, and people seemed to worship him and his twin brother Tyler (yes, there were two of them), who was the quarterback of the football team, meaning they could get away with anything they wanted.

And Tyler was definitely the violent one, beating up whoever he deemed a 'loser' whenever he felt like it.

"Harrison, just give it back to her." She said, looking at her watch, seeing that the bell was about to go any second now. He was going to make her late for class, and she wouldn't allow that.

"C'mon China girl, we're just having some fun here."

"I'm Korean." She grounded out.

"Same thing." He said offhandedly as he turned his focus back to Emily, who was seething. Pulling his oversized letterman jacket back up, which told everyone that he was on the Hockey team, he took off his glasses and clipped them to his jeans.

"Harry, give back her stuff." A voice said, coming from the crowd, and Suzy looked over to see Justine Callaway, a popular cheerleader and Harry's girlfriend walk up to him. Many had given her the nickname 'The Town Bicycle' though, 'cause everyone assumed that she had 'ridden' on everybody. No one dared say that in front of Harrison though, as they'd definitely regret it. She still remembered last year when one of his teammates had said that about Justine, and next thing he knew, he was being pummelled by a furious Harrison.

Justine has her usual smile etched neatly onto her large lips that many liked to compare to Angelina Jolie's.

"Aw c'mon Justy." He pouted as he swungs his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"We're gonna be late for class though." Justine replied.

Harry sighed and nodded his head before looking between Suzy and Emily, before chucking the sheet onto the floor. "See ya Bloomers, see ya China girl." He grinned mischievously as he pulled Justine along with him as he left through the now parted gap in the crowd just as the bell rang.

Eyes widening, Suzy cursed under her breath and made a dash through the now dispersing crowd. She was going to be late for sure.

* * *

><p>Victoria Stranger, or as she preferred, Victoria Jones, made her way to class after watching the exchange between popular hockey player Harrison Lorry and two girls. She was thinking of stepping in until Justine did, and was happy not to though, not wanting Harrison to insult her height like he usually did.<p>

At 6'5, she was easily the tallest kid in McKinley, and although she had no problem with her height, she didn't like the degrading comments that she'd get from some of the jock. Sighing as she clutched her books to her chest, she entered her homeroom, which was starting to become full with students, all either laughing, annoying each other or flirting.

Taking a seat in the back, she sat next to a brunette girl who seemed engrossed in a book. Curiosity catching her, she peered over to see what the book was, but couldn't read it because it was in some foreign language.

"Hey Tori!" Someone shouted, and before she knew it, someone was standing in front of her, jumping up and down. It didn't take her long to realize it was Ryder Jackson, his messy black hair hiding his eyes. "What's up Eiffel?"

When she'd first met Ryder, she hadn't understood his nickname for her, until he'd said it was because she was tall like the Eiffel tower. She'd thought it was pretty creative to be honest. He was one of the few she didn't go off at for making comments on her height, as she knew her friend meant well, and they'd known each other since eighth grade. "Nothing much Speed. I didn't know you were in my homeroom this year." She said, using her nickname for him, due to his hyper-activeness.

Sliding into the seat next to her, he moved his chair up closer with a huge smile before whispering in her ear. "Do you know who the hot chick next to you is?" He asked as he peeked around to look at the girl.

"Um… no?" She said more as a question as she glanced back at her. She was rather beautiful now that she thought about it.

"I think she's new, cause' I haven't seen her round here before." He commented as he attempted to flip his hair out of his line of vision, revealing excited blue-grey eyes that were practically staring holes into her, as he fiddled with the rim of his flannel shirt. "I'm totally gonna ask her out."

"You don't even know her." She said as she looked at her friend.

"So? I'm gonna get to know her."

Before he could do anything though, the teacher walked in. Wandering who her teacher for this year was, she looked to see it was Ms Parrish, a drama teacher. Cheering internally, Tori was happy to get a nice teacher unlike last year. Mr Langley was horrible. You'd get detentions for doing the slightest thing wrong, if you didn't do homework you have detention for an hour after school for a week, he'd yell at everyone and was always in a foul mood.

"Good morning everyone." Ms Parrish greeted as she set her bag down on the desk.

Ryder instantly moved back to his own seat, along with everyone else. Chancing another quick peak at the girl next to her, Tori saw that she was putting her book away.

"Waz up Ms P, you're looking really hot today." Tori heard Tyler Lorry comment from the back. Tyler was Harrison's twin brother (as unfortunate as it was), and very much alike, but had different bullying tactics.

Ms Parrish sighed as she rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment, until she heard a ringing noise come from his desk, only to see Tyler with his phone to his ear, chatting with someone.

"Tyler, can you please put your phone away."

"…you sure he'd like that thou…"

"Tyler."

"…so you've already talk…"

"Tyler Lorry! Put your phone away now!" Ms Parrish was getting frustrated now and walked up to him, snatched the phone out of his hand and took with her as she walked back up to her desk, while the class all chuckled softly. "You will NOT be getting this back until the end of the day. So you'll have to come to my office in the drama department if you want it back."

"Aw, c'mon." He pouted, as he stuck his hands into his jean pockets.

Tori shook her head.

* * *

><p>Justine Callaway looked down at her phone then pressed it back to her ear. "Ty, you still there?" She asked, wandering why he'd suddenly hung up. Shrugging her shoulders in defeat when she didn't receive an answer, she slid it back into her bag and looked up to face her teacher, who was talking about… something. She wasn't sure really, she'd blanked him out as soon as she'd walked into the classroom.<p>

"So what'd he say?" The curious voice of Nicolette asked from next to her, and she turned to look at her friend.

"He'll think about it." She replied. She was asking him if he'd be willing to pretend to be Harrison, as they were supposed to be having dinner with her parents. But Harrison had bailed at the last second, saying that he was busy and couldn't make it, and her parents said they'd have to break up if he didn't turn up tonight. And she really liked Harrison.

* * *

><p>Winter looked around the cafeteria, lunch in hand, as she tried to think where to sit. Most of the tables were occupied by at least one person, so she didn't have a clue what she should do. Maybe she should just eat somewhere else. Shrugging to herself, she turned around and headed for the exit, only to stop when she heard her name being called.<p>

Whirling around, she looked around to see who was calling her name. Her eyes landed on Claude, who had a bright smile on his face as he waved her over. Walking over to him, she looked around at his table of at least four friends.

"Hey Winter, sit next to me."

She did as told and placed herself into the seat.

"Who's the hottie?" A curly brunette she recognized from homeroom asked as he leaned across the table.

"Ty, this is Winter, Winter this is Ty." He said, introducing them.

Ty hopped out of his seat and nudged a guy out of his way so he could slide in next to her. "It's nice to meet you." He grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders. She felt uncomfortable in his arm, but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>From across the cafeteria, Aime Duval sat with his friend Oscar Larson watching Claude talk with a girl he didn't recognize as he played with his food. Who was she, and why was she talking to Claude, the guy he'd been crushing on for the past year and a half.<p>

"Stop killing your food." He heard Oscar laugh, and he looked down to see his mashed potatoes spread messily around his plate and his piece of bread in uneven small pieces. "What's up with you man? You look like you wanna kill something."

"Nothing, just… spreading my food?"

"Or…" He began a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're jealous of the girl talking to the man of your dreams over there." He said, pointing towards Claude's table.

"Or, you're evil robot sent by the government to spy on me."

"How, did, you, know?" He asked in a robot voice as he moved his head in mechanical movements.

He was about to reply when someone took a seat next to him and he turned to see Thomas Barlow with his chocolate brown hair. "Tommy! I haven't seen you since last year! How was Paris?"

Thomas smiled as he turned to his friend, a huge grin on his face. "I can't begin to tell you how awesome it was. I got to…"

"Yea, yea, yea, no one want's to hear about your great time in Paris while we were stuck back here in Lima, Ohio." Oscar interrupted, before seemingly remembering something. "Hey guys, you should join the Glee club."

Aime turned his attention to his friend, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Glee club? Isn't that like a singing group?"

"Yep, and you're joining." He said with finality.

"Sure, I'm in. Tommy?"

Thomas nodded his head, and the three friends all agreed to audition after school.

* * *

><p>Nina Grannis sat in her seat next to Justine, who was talking animatedly with the other Cheerio's. She was sipping quietly on her power shake Coach Sylvester made them drink. In all honestly, it tasted disgusting, like something the dog had dug up, and it made her want to puke. Putting it down on the table, unable to handle the foulness of it anymore, she looked up to see what her friends were talking about.<p>

"…think they'll by it?" Nikki asked, directing her question at Justine who shrugged.

"I hope so; I really don't want to end things with Harry." She replied.

"Where is Tyler anyway?" Nikki responded, looking around the cafeteria. "Shouldn't you be talking to him more?"

"We were just gonna meet up after school and go from there, and he's sitting with Claude and them." She said, pointing to a table across from them, which held Tyler and Harrison Lorry, Claude Montague, Declan Moore and a girl she didn't recognise. "Wait… who's that Harry's talking to?"

She watched as Nikki looked at the table, her eyes narrowing as Nina followed her line of vision and her eyes landed on said girl. She was talking happily with all the guys. "That would be Claude's new slut."

Nina wondered why Nikki always had to be such a bitch to everyone, but didn't say this. "Oh, is she the new sophomore?" Justine asked.

"Yup." Was Nikki's reply as she continued staring angrily at her.

"What'd she do to get in your bad books?" Nina asked her, and the girl turned back to look at her.

Nikki glared and Nina shrunk back slightly. "She's not in my bad books."

**Introducing Ryder Jackson (smellslikerain), Victoria Stranger (perfectlyODD), Suzy Song (S-Sana-N),** **Nina Grannis (DolphinsareGayShark), Thomas Barlow (Fizzy Starburst), Emily Bloom (TheGreatWritter), Justine Callaway (Theunitedstatesofme) and Aime Duval (AmberLance).**

**I hope you enjoyed that latest chapter! :)(:**

**FaberryGleek4Ever**


	7. The First Auditions

**A/N: First off, sorry for the wait, I had a lil bit of writers block, but I'm back. This isn't as long as I'd originally planned it to be, so I just stopped it after at a certain point so I could publish it. This chapter isn't focusing on any new characters, but I hope you enjoy. I'll get off to try and write the next one. :)(:**

Chapter 4

Thomas, Oscar and Aime stood in front of the bulletin board, two writing their names down on the glee club sign-up sheet. As Thomas signed his name neatly onto the paper, his eyes bugged out when he noticed a certain name on there. "Wait, Elena Ramos signed up?" He asked shock evident in his voice.

"Courtesy of mwah." Oscar announced a smile on his face.

The two turned to look at their friend. "_How'd_ you get _her_ to join? _Why'd_ you get _her_ to join?" He asked. That girl terrified him, her brown eyes always glaring daggers into his whenever he was forced to speak to her. He remembered freshman year when Mrs McClain had paired them up for a group activity, and he was stuck with the fiery Latina. Let's just say… thinks didn't end well.

"Have you heard her sing? Remember the carnival before freshman year when she sung for that prize?" He asked, and Thomas had to think back to the time. He'd only heard a bit of her singing, and he guesses she was pretty good from the huge round of applause afterwards.

"I guess so. I didn't hear much though." He replied as he handed the pen over to Aime who proceeded to write his own name on the sheet.

"Sup dwebs?" A voice came from behind Oscar, and he peered around to see Harrison and Tyler Lorry, friends of Oscar's walking up. Thomas didn't understand how Oscar could be friends with such jerks.

"Hey Ty, Harry." He greeted, doing some complicated handshake with the both of them.

"Oz, whatchu guys doin'?" Tyler asked as looked around at the three.

"Signing up for Glee club."

Harrison's eyes furrowed, his glasses falling down the brim of his nose as he pushed them back up. "What's dat?"

"Glee club. Singing. Like a show choir."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, clearly not getting it, but Harrison seemed to understand and replied. "Oh, cool. Ty, it's where you perform songs in a group." He replied.

Tyler shrugged, seemingly uninterested. "Kinda borin' dun't cha think?" He asked, his Maori accent thicker than usual as he stuffed his hands into his jeans.

Thomas hadn't seen the two so laid back before, but he guessed that they were different around friends. He hadn't been on the receiving end of their bullying before, due to his friendship with Oscar, and he was happy about it. He'd seen what Tyler had done to some seniors who decided to cross him last year, and the taunting Harrison would do.

"It's fun, you guys should join too." Oscar replied, his arm swinging around Harrison's shoulders.

"Nah, singing's not ma thing." Tyler said, and looked expectantly at Harrison who shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I could give it a shot." He said, taking the pen out of Aime's hand, messily writing his name before handing it back. "Audition's after school?" He asked.

Oscar nodded and the two walked away with a simple "see yah later."

Phoebe sat in her office, legs kicked up and resting on her desk as her eyes scrolled down the list of names with a happy smile. Yes, she knew eight people weren't enough to compete in Sectionals, but it was certainly a start. With these hopefully talented bunches of kids she could get more to join. She had ten minutes until she was due in the Auditorium to see who got in or not, and she was slightly nervous, but definitely excited.

Lazily standing up, she threw her bag over her right shoulder smoothed out her skirt, then headed outside the door, staring intently at the names on the list.

_Oscar Larson_

_Elena Ramos_

_Aime Duval_

_Thomas Barlow_

_Harrison Lorry_

_Marama Fitzpatrick_

_Victoria Stranger_

_Ryder Jackson_

She was surprised by Harrison's name being on there, she hadn't pegged him for the singing and dancing type, but still, it was welcomed. Looking up, she realised she'd reached the auditorium. Opening the door, she walked in, heading for the seats. She was praying they'd be good.

Looking at her watch as she took a seat, she saw it was time. There were a few students sitting down at the front, most likely apart of the auditions. "Is everyone here for the Glee auditions?" She called out as she spread out her papers on the table. She was planning on doing this properly. She'd assess everyone's performance and have the member sheet up by Friday. She was most likely to let everyone in… but they didn't need to know that.

"Yea, I think so." A boy called out, and she looked down to see Oscar Larson standing now.

"Okay, can everyone go back stage, and I'll call you in one by one." Everyone did as instructed, and she counted how many there were. _1 2 3 4 5 6 7_. Hmm, only seven, there were supposed to eight. Maybe one of them was late.

Shrugging she looked down at the sheet and called out the first name. "Oscar Larson."

Walking casually out from the side, Oscar wrapped his scarf further around himself as he smoothed out his jeans with a grin. "Hello, my name is Oscar Larson, and I'll be singing _The Ladies' Choice_ from Hairspray."

"When you're ready."

Standing in front of the microphone stand, he gripped it loosely as he began to sing.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
>Well I'm selling something you won't return<br>Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
>'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself <em>

He sung with confidence, flicking his wrists and rolling up his sleeves as he continued on with a charming smile on his face.

_"Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
>Shake those hips in my direction<br>A prettier package you never did see  
>Take me home and they unwrap me<br>Shop around but little darlin'  
>I've got to be<em>

Bringing the microphone closer to him he thrust it back out then pulled it back to him, continuing with even more power than before.

_The ladies' choice"  
>Ladies' choice<br>The ladies' choice_

Throughout the rest of the song he pulled out some moves as he sang, moving to the edge of the stage as he projected his voice more and doing some crazy footwork.

_I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
>I'm the ladies' choice…<em>

Finishing with a smooth breath, he breathed out slightly, sucking in some more air as he bowed.

Phoebe mentally fist pumped. Everything about the performance was exactly what she needed for a male lead. He was confident, had some pretty good moves, had a great voice and even though he didn't have the backing music, she didn't really care, his voice telling all. "That was amazing Oscar. Next is… Elena Ramos."

Bowing once more, he walked towards the edge of the stage, but not before giving Elena thumbs up, which she just glared at as she walked towards the stand. "I'm Elena and I'll be singing _Out Tonight_ from RENT." She said in a monotone as she yawned slightly.

She creased her eyebrows together at the bored tone in the girl's voice, but couldn't help but smile slightly at the choice in song. She'd seen RENT when she was 14, and had loved it, so she was definitely hoping she could bring the song some justice. _Please be good…_

"Hit it." She called to the band that was set up in the back of the stage. The beats of the drum started off first as Elena grabbed the microphone, moving around somewhat provocatively as she began to sing the opening lines

_Whats the time?__  
><em>_Well it's gotta be close to midnight__  
><em>_My body's talking to me__  
><em>_It say, 'Time for danger'_

She was strutting around with confidence, and Phoebe was shocked at how good she sounded.

_I've had a knack from way back__  
><em>_At breaking the rules once I learn the__  
><em>_Game__  
><em>_Get-up life's too quick__I know someplace sick__  
><em>_Where this chick'll dance it the flames__  
><em>_We don't need any money__  
><em>_I always get in for free__  
><em>_You can get in too__  
><em>_If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight__  
><em>_I have to go out tonight__  
><em>_You wanna play?__  
><em>_Let's run away__  
><em>_We wont be back__  
><em>_Before it's New Years Day__  
><em>_Take me out tonight (meow)_

Phoebe heard a loud whistle come from the audience, which was undoubtedly Oscar, who was sitting in the front rows.

_So let's find a bar__  
><em>_So dark we forget who we are__  
><em>_And all the scars from the__  
><em>_Nevers and maybes die_

She had quite a strong voice when she wanted to, and Elena was clearly putting everything into it.

_Please take me out tonight__  
><em>_Don't forsake me - out tonight__  
><em>_I'll let you make me - out tonight__  
><em>_Tonight - tonight – tonight_

Clapping, Phoebe was ecstatic. So far she had two great singers. It was definitely a better start than she'd been expecting. "Brilliant, simply outstanding Elena. You can take a seat if you'd like. Next is… Aime Duval." She called out as Elena left the stage and ignored Oscar's offer's to sit next to him as she sat on the opposite side.

She watched as an average height boy, who was as skinny as a twig walk out, wearing shutter shades. He had a nervous smile on his face as he approached the mic stand. "Hello, I'm Aime Duval, and for my audition today, I'll be singing _Blue Collar Man_ by Styx."

With the music starting in the background he nodded his head along.

_Give me a job, give me security  
>give me a chance to survive<br>I'm just a poor soul in the unemployment line  
>my god, I'm hardly alive<br>my mother and father, my wife and my friends  
>You see them laugh in my face<br>But I've got the power, and I've got the will  
>I'm not a charity case<em>

Taking the microphone out of the stand and moved forward, putting his all into it.

_I'll take the long night, impossible odds  
>keeping my eye to the keyhole<br>if it takes all that to be just what I am  
>well I'm gonna be a blue collar man<em>

_Make me an offer that I can't refuse  
>make me respectable, man<br>this is my last time in the unemployment line  
>so like it or not, I'll take the<em>

Phoebe thought he had an impressive voice and tapped away in tune to the song.

_long nights, impossible odds  
>keeping my back to the wall<br>if it takes all night to be just what I am  
>well, I'm gonna be a blue collar man<em>

_keeping my mind on a better life  
>where happiness is only a heartbeat away<br>paradise can it be all I heard it was  
>I close my eyes and maybe I'm already there<em>

He nodded his head as the guitar solo kicked in before dancing around as he waited for his cue to go.

_I'll take those long nights, impossible odds  
>keeping my back to the wall<br>all that to be just what I am  
>well I'm gonna be a blue collar man<em>

do do do do do do do do do do do

you don't understand

do do do do do do do do do do do

I'll take those long nights, impossible odds  
>keeping my eye to the keyhole<br>if it takes all night to be just who I am

well, I'd rather be a blue collar  
>got to be a blue collar<br>gonna be a blue collar man

The music soon drifted off as he stood with a grin on his face, eagerly awaiting her reaction. "Impressive performance Aime." She said as he walked off the stage.


End file.
